King Kong (Famicom)
Summary King Kong is the main protagonist and playable character of the Famicom Konami game King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch (キングコング2 怒りのメガトンパンチ Kingu Kongu Tsū: Ikari no Megaton Panchi, lit. "King Kong 2: Megaton Punch of Anger"), a tie-in for King Kong Lives that doesn't have that much to do with the actual movie. Kong awakens from a table he's strapped onto, dreaming about his wife in potential peril, and breaks out to go on a journey to rescue Lady Kong. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C to 8-B Name: King Kong Origin: King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Giant ape, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth), Cyborgization (Can acquire artificial hearts to increase King Kong's Max Life by 100 points, and this goes in line with the incarnation this Kong is based on, who received an artificial heart), Statistics Amplification (With the aforementioned artificial hearts, Hearts which can refill lost life points, the Speed Potion which increases Kong's speed threefold, the Power Rock increases the damage output of the rocks he throws and the Moai gives him an extra life), Summoning (Can summon Konamiman to restore all his life points), Invulnerability (With the Star Rock, for a few seconds) Attack Potency: Large Building level to City Block level (Although inconsistent, his sheer size and mass warrant this, as he shakes the screen every time he jumps and lands and shook en entire street during the opening sequence, which should yield this much energy at the very least, plus his punches pack as much power as his jumps, and these are powerful enough to destroy tanks and similar vehicles) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Moves and jumps this fast across the levels, can outrun jeeps and helicopters), with Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Can react to and punch faster than projectiles such as tank shells and lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Class K to Class M (Though his size is pretty inconsistent between cutscenes and gameplay, he can carry and throw dozens of large rocks, each of which should weigh this much, based on similarly-sized rocks) Striking Strength: Large Building Class to City Block Class Durability: Large Building level to City Block level (Can withstand the force behind his own blows, or from monsters bigger than himself) Stamina: High Range: Several meters due to size Standard Equipment: Rocks and the Hyper Bomb Intelligence: Travels across several worlds, all of which require keys, in order to save her beloved Lady Kong. He also might be able to talk, though the in-game text could just be what he's thinking at all times. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rock Throw:' Kong can carry rocks and throw up to two per throw every few seconds. *'Rock Case:' Allows Kong to carry 10 times as many rocks as before. *'Hyper Bomb:' A device that can obliterate every enemy in the area. Gallery titlekong.png|Title screen (Translated) kongugame.png|Cover Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:King Kong Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Primates Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8